Nobodies Like Us
by K8 the great
Summary: Post-War. A group of OCs and their lives at Hogwarts. Full summary inside! Please read and review!


**Holly, Joey, Carly, Brianne, Scott, Phill, Casey Ann, Mark, Zach, and Rosa's lives are about to get more magical. They go to Hogwarts and make new friends and even enemies. Through their first year they will learn the meanings of friendship. But for it's only the beginning of their magical journey; after all it's only first year.**

* * *

Holly P.O.V.

I walked in the train station with a parent on each side of me glancing around nervously as if someone would discover my secret that they both only found out about a month ago. I myself didn't know about it until I got the letter accepting me into Hogwarts. Sure there had been clues, like when I was having temper tantrum my Mum's tea cup exploded and when I sang in the park some fish in the pond started singing with me. Kind of hard to miss, right? Wrong. I've had an active imagination all my life so I thought I was imagining it whenever something strange happened around me.

We walked around in circles searching for the platform. I looked at the train ticket clutched tightly in my Dad's hand. Platform 9 ¾. There was a platform 9 and a platform 10, but no 9 ¾! It simply didn't exist! At least that's what I thought until I saw a family walk through a brick wall. I knew it had to be magic so I pushed my trolley up to another family that walking towards the wall, my parents following me.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, dear?" the woman answered with a warm smile.

"Do you know how to get onto the platform?"

The young boy with her snickered, "She doesn't know how to get onto the platform! Little mudblood, she is."

"Joey, that's not nice," the woman scolded him. He rolled his emerald eyes and yelped "Ow!" when an older girl, probably his sister, smacked him in the back of his head.

"To get onto the platform, you have to walk straight into that wall," she said. "It's Joey's first year at Hogwarts but my daughter, Jenna, is in her third year. Go ahead on the platform and good luck!"

"Thank you," I smiled and before I turned to walk into the brick wall I said, "I'm Holly Churnoff."

Joey rolled his eyes and muttered, "Good for you."

Scott P.O.V.

I sat down in the car, after leaving my weepy mother on the platform with my sisters. If she cries as much as she just did every time I leave for Hogwarts she's going to have a tear drought! And she has four more children that will be going. That's not going to be pretty.

The door to my car opened and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came in and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Phill," he said with an Irish accent. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! Is it okay if I sit here? I don't know anybody and most of the cars are filling up pretty quick."

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm Scott," I introduced myself. "Are you in first year too?"

"Yeah," Phill said. "I'm really glad I got to the train in time! I'm muggle born and me, my brother, and my dad were having trouble finding the platform."

"I can see how that would be hard. It's hidden pretty good, don't you think?" I chuckled.

The door opened again and two girls stood in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! We are never going to find an empty car!" one of them groaned.

I chuckled then said, "You guys can sit with us if you want. We have room."

"Thank you so much!" the other girl said. She had beautiful blonde curly hair and amber eyes. "I'm Casey Ann and this is my friend Brianne."

Brianne had long pin straight brown hair and stormy grey eyes. She was also taller than Casey Ann.

"I'm Phill and this is Scott," Phill said, keeping his eyes glued to Brianne.

"Bri?" came a voice from the door.

"Holly!" Brianne jumped from her seat and squeezed the girl outside the pulled her inside. "How come you never told me you were a witch?"

"Aren't there rules against that?" she laughed. "And I didn't know until a month ago."

Holly had strawberry blonde hair and freckles scattered across her small nose and she was really short.

"Well this explains it," Brianne said.

"Explains what?" Phill asked.

"Lots of things. Holly and I went to muggle school together and weird stuff always happened around her when she got upset or something. One time our class went on a trip to learn about nature and a boy was making her mad by shoving a snail in her face. He was standing at least a foot away from the lake and she didn't even touch him but he fell in," Brianne laughed loudly at the memory while Holly's face turned bright red.

"I have temper issues," Holly shrugged.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes poked his head inside door and said, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" I said with a big smile.

"I'm Mark," he sat timidly next to Casey Ann who was still giggling from the story.

"I'm Scott, that's Phill, Casey Ann, Brianne, and Holly," I said gesturing to each person as I said the name.

"So what house do you think you'll get into?" Casey Ann asked.

"I think I'm going to get into Gryffindor," I puffed out my chest.

"Me too," Brianne said.

"I know I'm not getting into Ravenclaw, that's for sure," Holly said.

"Why not?" Phill asked.

"Because I'm stupid," she shrugged.

Casey Ann muttered, "Well now we know you're not getting into Slytherin. You're not egotistical enough. And good thing too. Slytherin's a rotten house!"

"It is not!" I turned to see a familiar head of brunette curls.

"Joey!" I shouted, greeting my old friend. We've been best friends since birth. "Come sit with us!"

"Hey, Scott," Harry coolly replied. "But no thanks. I don't sit with mudbloods. Why don't you come and sit with me with people who don't have dirty blood."

"Joey, that's an awful thing to say! These 'mudbloods' are actually pleasant people unlike you at the moment," I said, shocked by friend's attitude. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are YOU being so oblivious? You shouldn't go making friends with people like them."

"Like what, Joey? What are they like?"

He seemed stumped at my question, he couldn't answer. He closed the car door behind him and went to sit with his new friends who were apparently better.

It was silent and everyone in the car was staring at me. They waited for me to say something, so I did.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Casey Ann?" I said as if I didn't just lose my closest friend.

*Sorting*

Holly P.O.V.

After the boat ride, we were ushered in the Great Hall. It had a marvelous ceiling that looked like the night sky. We stood in front of the teacher's table, all of the other students sitting at their house tables stared at us. It made me uncomfortable.

"Get in a line facing the Head Table," an old witch who I could only assume was the Headmistress Professor McGonagall. Behind her were two people, one carrying a stool, the other carrying an old tattered hat.

After several minutes of pushing and shoving, all of us first years were standing in a semi-straight line. I stood close to the hat and next to Brianne.

A tear near the brim of the hat opened and it started singing:

_I might not be clean or pretty_

_But I am oh so witty_

_I can see the depths of your mind_

_There's nothing in there that I cannot find!_

_Just put me on your head_

_I'll tell you where you belong_

_Soon you'll be fed_

_But first listen to my song!_

_You might be in Gryffindor, where the brave should be,_

_Those Gryffindors never fail to impress endlessly._

_Or perhaps in Hufflepuff where all are true and fair,_

_No matter what they are always there to care._

_Maybe you belong in Ravenclaw where intelligence is valued,_

_The Ravenclaws wisdom has often been pursued._

_Maybe you should be in Slytherin where ambition tops it all,_

_Those cunning Slytherins will never ever fall._

_Wherever I put you have no fear_

_You will meet your greatest friends I swear!_

_Put me on your head and I'll tell you where to go_

_Thank you for listening I hope you enjoy the show!_

The Great Hall burst into applause at the song of the Sorting Hat as it bowed. Then Professor McGonagall began.

"Abford, Leah," McGonagall called out. A small girl scurried forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, the brim falling well past her eyes.

"Hmm," the Sorting Hat said. "This is an easy start to the Sorting. RAVENCLAW!"

One of the four tables burst into applaud and Leah joined them. McGonagall continued on. James Allen, Samantha Baralie, Thomas Broffs.

"Burenna, Rosa."

A small girl with a dark complexion and a tired look sat on the stool. Unlike most of the other kids, the Sorting Hat hesitated.

"Well, well, well," it said. "A Burenna. Where shall I put you? Maybe you should go with Slytherin and keep the family name? No, that's not right. You're very brave but Gryffindor isn't right either. You belong in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few more people went before I was called.

"Churnoff, Holly."

With shaking steps, I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head and covered my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Holly Churnoff, muggle born," a voice said. "Let's see where you will go. Your friends were right on the train, Slytherin isn't the right house for you. You're incredibly loyal to whom you love so I'll put you in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and I sat down next to Rosa.

"Hi, I'm Holly," I smiled at her.

"Rosa," she replied quietly.

I turned back to the sorting watching people I didn't know get Sorted.

"Hart, Phill."

He sat down and immediately the hat cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled and waved him over to where I was sitting. He sat down next to me and we watched the rest of the sorting.

"Ines, Carly."

An Asian girl with long silky black hair with pink streaks in it sat down on the stool.

"Ah, Carly Ines. I remember your mother, one of the finest students here at Hogwarts," the hat reminisced. "RAVENCLAW!"

Her shoulders seemed to sag a little as if she didn't want to get into Ravenclaw then she trudged over to the table. I looked at her curiously. It seemed as if she didn't really want to be here but that was crazy! Who didn't want to go to Hogwarts? Nobody I knew.

A bunch of names were called: Daniel Jerval, Kaylie Jowenn, Trevor Klus, Sheryll Lane, and a bunch of others before I noticed Brianne was almost up. I started paying attention when a boy with black hair was called up.

"Marnay, Zachary."

"Maybe Gryffindor but I don't think that's entirely right. I will put you in… RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed.

"Mavis, Brianne."

Brianne skipped up to the stool with a big smile on her face.

"You're quite excitable, aren't you?" the Sorting Hat said. "This is easy. GRYFFINDOR!"

If possible the smile on her face got bigger! I noticed Phill out of the corner of my eye watching her.

I nudged him and raised my eyebrows at him. His face turned red and I giggled.

"Paggs, Mark."

"RAVENCLAW!"

After a ginger boy named Eddy Shortak got Sorted into Hufflepuff, my new enemy's name was called.

"Stobbes, Joseph."

He sat confidently on the stool and the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

He smirked and went off to sit with the Slytherins. What a surprise that HE got into Slytherin.

"Terrian, Casey Ann."

"You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat concluded quickly.

"Tommick, Scott."

The outgoing boy from the car sat down and when the hat had just touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
